


An Evening with Max

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [6]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Max have their own little quality time. Probably about 4pm so late afternoon early evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening with Max

Alec was happy to let Magnus get Max ready while he made sure everything was in Max’s bag. 

When he was sure he had gotten everything he went back to check on them. Rafe was reading on his bed while Magnus was struggling to put a shirt on Max. 

He laughed a little before going and helping Magnus.

“You have a good time with Daddy okay Rafe. Max and I are gonna go get some dinner.” he told his eldest as he put a kiss on Rafe’s forehead before he and Max left.

They were almost out the door before Magnus caught them. 

“Alec aren't you forgetting something?”

“I'm pretty sure I got everything. I checked his bag twice.”

“I haven't glamoured him yet. I'm sure even New Yorkers will notice a little blue boy.”

Magnus usually glamoured Max when they went out in public. Although Max had gotten better with his magic he was still four and glamouring was above his level.

“Thanks” he replied and kissed Magnus as he got Max out the door. 

 

They didn't have a car, so to get to the new restaurant he'd wanted to try they'd have to take the subway. Not that he minded when he himself had his glamour runes on, but he didn't have them on tonight. He was hoping he didn't have to deal with anything shadowhunter related tonight.

He picked Max up as they walked towards the subway entrance. 

“You excited to ride the subway Max?”

“yeah!” Max replied excitedly. “It goes fast Papa!”

“That's true it does pretty fast.”

The train finally came and they got on. 

It was pretty crowded and they weren't going far, so he stood. 

He noticed Max kept looking behind him so he turned around. 

A lady behind them was playing peek - a - boo with Max. He smiled at her.

“He’s adorable.” she said.

Max beamed.

He smiled and thanked her with a nod of his head. 

 

They were soon at their stop and headed towards the street.

The restaurant wasn't too far away from the subway and soon they were there.

It was a good thing they were there on a weeknight and early.

They didn't have to wait too long to get a table at all. 

The waitress seated them at a booth in the Pacific Coast Railway section.

He couldn't get over Max’s expressions. 

The kid was amazed at everything in the restaurant.

The waitress brought Max a conductor hat and a train whistle. Which Max proceeded to blow with all his might.

“Max that's enough okay. You can play the whistle again when we get home okay?”

Max made one of his famous silly faces before agreeing. “okay Papa.”

He ordered a chicken fingers kids meal for Max and he got a salad.

There was a train that went around the whole restaurant. 

They are their food although he had to press Max a bit to finish his.

After he'd paid the bill they walked over to all the miniature train sets the restaurant had in the back. 

Max was mesmerized by each one.

Alec picked him up so he could see better.

There was a gift shop as well, so Alec let Max pick something out and pick something out for Rafe as well. 

Max picked for himself a fake train tattoo and got Rafe a train whistle.

He picked Max back up and walked back to the subway.

 

They got to the loft and he could tell Max was pretty tired. 

He put all of the stuff down and carried Max to his room.

He got Max into some pajamas and tucked him in.

“Papa I can stay up.” Max said unconvincingly.

“I'm sure you can, but it doesn't seem like that's the case tonight huh?”

“Papa can I have a story?”

“Okay”

He told him the story he'd heard so often growing up of Jonathan Shadowhunter. He knew it was one of Max’s favorites.

He was halfway through when he noticed Max was finally asleep.

 

He heard movement in the living room and figured Magnus and Rafe were home. 

He came into the room just and saw Magnus holding their other sleepy little boy.

“I just got Max to sleep.” he told Magnus.

“I’ll put this one to bed.” Magnus replied.

“I’m not sleepy daddy.” Rafe said quite sleepily to Magnus.

“Oh I definitely think it’s time for your bedtime mi niño.” he said laughingly as he kissed Rafe goodnight.

Magnus carried Rafe off to bed and tucked him in.

 

While Magnus put Rafe to bed he got the T.V. ready.

“What are we watching tonight?” Magnus asked as he sat down next to Alec.

“It’s called ‘E.T.’ Simon recommended it, said it was good.” he replied.

Magnus just looked at him with this amused and amazed look, but didn’t say anything. He knew he wasn't the most knowledgeable of popular culture and he also knew Simon and Clary took advantage of this fact. 

Magnus snapped his fingers and there was suddenly a tub of movie popcorn on his lap and two sodas on the coffee table.

He knew Magnus knew how he felt about not paying for some of the stuff he conjured. 

“What?” Magnus asked as he feigned innocence.

He just gave Magnus his ‘You better pay for that’ look.

“Fine!” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers again. “$40 should cover it.”

“Thank you.” He said as they cuddled against the couch and started the movie.


End file.
